El destino de Sam y Jules
by nuriamunne
Summary: No es de FLASHFORWARD o lo que sea, sino es de Flashpoint, la serie de energy.
1. El destino de Sam y Jules

Era por la mañana y Jules se levantó mal. Sam, que estaba en la cocina, oyó que Jules se había levantado hiendo a buscarla a la habitación. Sam entró en ella y no vio a Jules, cosa que le extraño. Un ruido proveniente del baño se escuchó y Sam fue directamente, hasta que vio a Jules vomitar como nunca había visto antes. Jules siguió vomitando sin parar mientras Sam estaba a su lado susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. Cuándo Jules termino de vomitar, se sentía mareada, quien Sam se estaba preocupando.

\- Jules, estas bien?- dijo Sam

\- Sí, no, no lo sé... Me encuentro fatal...

\- Quieres algo de beber, o de comer?

\- Sí, gracias, un sándwich de pavo estaría bien.

Sam se fue a la cocina mientras Jules se quedó en el baño buscando la prueba de embarazo antes de que llegara Sam. Jules la encontró y se hizo inmediatamente la prueba, esperando unos minutos. Cuándo este pitó. Jules miró totalmente aterrorizada hacia la prueba. Dio positivo. Minutos más tarde, Sam llamó a Jules bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Jules no le quería contar nada a Sam. Así que decidió ocultarlo por unos días. Mientras se comía el sandwich, Sam se olvidó el móvil arriba hiendo a buscarlo. Una vez en el dormitorio, Sam entró al baño dónde reposaba allá su móvil encima de una encimara. Comenzó a abrir cajones para ver si había pasta de dientes cuándo encontró la prueba de embarazo de Jules. Él se quedo sorprendido y bajó rápidamente al salón. allí estaba Jules intentando comer algo, cuando Sam se le acercó.

\- Como vas?

\- A que te refieres, exactamente?- le respondió Jules

\- Has vomitado mucho, y te sientes bastante mareada.- Dijo Sam. Él quería que le dijera la verdad saliendo de su boca, pero como no salió, fue él quien decidió sacar la verdad.

\- Creo que voy a ir a descansar- Dijo Jules.

\- Porqué? Te sientes mal?

\- Noo, nada mas es que quiero descansar, y ahora diciendo, ir también al baño- Dijo Jules pensativa.

\- Para que, para mirar otra vez la prueba de embarazo y asegurarte de que has dado positivo?- Dijo Sam serio.

Jules se aterrorizó, no sabía como lo sabía. Jules intentó decir algo pero no salió nada de su boca.

\- Qué? eso es mentira, yo no estoy embarazada.

-Ah no, y esto qué és?- Dijo Sam sacando la prueba de embarazo del bolsillo.

Jules sabía que la había pillado y comenzó a llorar. Se fue directamente al dormitorio dónde se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Sam, al no llegar a tiempo, se quedó fuera del baño intentando consolar a Jules desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al saber que no abriría, decidió tumbar la puerta abajo encontrándose una Jules desesperada, aterrorizada y sola en el cuarto de baño.

-Jules, cariño, escúchame.

\- No Sam, esto está mal.

\- Porqué? vamos a crear una familia juntos!

\- pero es muy pronto...

\- No es pronto, además, voy a ser padre!

Jules rió y se abrazó a Sam. Él le dio las felicidades a ella sintiéndose segura de si misma que quería un bebé, así que Jules dijo de ir a el hospital para asegurarse.

EN EL HOSPITAL...

\- Bueno, Jules, cuéntame que te pasa

\- Pues verá me he hecho una prueba de embarazo y he dado positivo. - Dijo Jules mirando a Sam nerviosa. Él la miró y le agarró la mano diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Muy bien- dijo la doctora

\- Entonces... - Dijo Jules

\- Sí, usted está completamente embarazada. Las respuestas y las pruebas que le hemos hecho han dado afirmativo a embarazo. Enhorabuena. Aquí si quieren tienen la ecografía del bebé. - dijo el médico

\- Cuándo podremos saber el sexo?- preguntó Sam

\- Dentro de un mes, pidan hora abajo para la siguiente ecografia y visita. -Dijo la doctora

-Ok, muchas gracias- dijo Sam.

Pero antes de que se marcharan, Jules le consultó al médico si es normal tener tantas náuseas y mareos, contestándole el médico que tomara un ibuprofeno para los mareos y las náuseas cerrando la consulta minutos después.

Sam y Jules iban paseando por el hospital cuándo Sam decidió abrazarla y cojerla en brazos.

\- Vamos a ser padres, Jules, padres!- Dijo Sam con entusiasmo

\- Síi, pero.. estas seguro, no?

\- Completamente.

\- Vale...- dijo Jules relajada y alegre

\- Quero que sea una niña- Dijo Sam

\- Niña? yo quiero que sea un niño, igual que su padre.- Dijo Jules besándo a Sam.

\- Y yo quero que sea niña, como su madre- Dijo Sam devolviéndole el beso a Jules.

\- Lo siento.

\- Porque?

\- Por habértelo escondido, yo no quería...

\- Ahora da igual, pero el próximo que tengamos, me lo dices, eh!, que seguros que tenemos más- Dijo Sam

Jules y Sam se fueron a casa durmiéndose abrazados el uno al otro, Tocando Sam su vientre dónde estaba su hijo o hija.


	2. Un parto de locos

Habían pasado ya 8 meses del embarazo y faltaba poco para el parto. Sam ya había pedido la baja por paternidad cuando naciera el o la bebe, y Jules ya no trabajaba hasta nuevo aviso.

Jules estaba en la cama cuando llegó Sam de trabajar. Lo primero que hizo Sam fue ver a Jules. Así que entró en el cuarto y vio a Jules tumbada en la cama dormida. Sam sonrió silenciosamente, y luego se echó con Jules a la cama consiguiéndola despertarla. Una vez despierta, ella se giró para ver la cara de Sam.

\- Hola cariño, ¿que tal estas?- Dijo Sam

\- Bien, supongo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Sam preocupado

\- Pues... que no pensé que dolería tanto...

Sam se aterrorizó y comenzó a reaccionar de manera preocupante y deprisa.

\- Jules, Tienes contracciones? Porque no me has dicho nada? Tenemos que irnos a el hospital!

\- Que? No!, no es eso. Es que... verás...- Jules comenzó a llorar, mientras Sam se relajo al saber que no era el bebe, aunque se decepciono un poco, porque sabia que pronto vendría el bebe y no puede esperar a coger a su hija o hijo en brazos. Sam la abrazó fuerte y Jules comenzó a llorar en su pecho desnudo.

\- Que esta mal Jules?

\- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, Sam.

\- Oh, em, Wow, lo siento mucho cariño.

\- No quiero que nazca hoy Sam, y es porque esta al caer!

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Sam y Jules se quedaron despiertos un buen rato, hasta que Jules tuvo una pequeña contracción. Sam se levantó rápidamente de la cama ayudando a Jules a incorporarse.

\- Sam, que no es nada, me ha pasado esta mañana lo mismo...

\- Que?! y porque no me has dicho nada, o me has llamado?!

\- Porque estabas trabajando... Ay!

\- Jules!

\- Sam, estoy bien, es lo mismo de esta mañana

\- Segura?

-Si... Ahh!

\- Jules, te ha pasado esto, los mismos dolores y la misma duración esta mañana?

\- Emm... si... creo... bueno, los dolores ahora son mas fuertes y dura mas las contracciones.

\- Hay que ir al hospital!

\- No! Estoy bien.. Ahhh!

Sam se estaba preocupando y decidió tomar todo, su bolso, las carteras, llaves del coche y de casa... pero Jules no quería ir al hospital, y se quedó en la cama.

\- Jules venga, levántate, te ayudo a vestirte

\- Que? yo no voy a ninguna parte

\- Jules...

\- Sam, no quiero que nazca justamente hoy de acuerdo? y ya sabes porque.

\- Ok, pero al menos vamos a echarte un vistazo al hospital

\- No sé, Sam..

\- Vístete, que nos vamos.

Jules se levanto y Sam la ayudo a vestirse. Salieron por la puerta, y Sam ayudaba a Jules a caminar aguantandola por un brazo.

\- Sam, me encuentro mal...

\- Que te pasa?- Dijo Sam preocupado- Te duele algo?

\- Sí, la barriga y la cabeza, ahhh!

\- Jules, que te ocurre?

\- Me duele todo, Sam, todo!

\- Vale, demonos prisa, si?

\- Sam...

\- Que pasa?- Jules se paró en seco notando como algo mojado corría por si pantalón- Oh, dios, no... tu agua se ha roto!- dijo Sam. - vamos, hay que darnos prisa!

Sam cojió a Jules por el brazo dándose lo más prisa posible, pero Jules no podía más con lo que tuvo que sentarse allí.

\- Sam, creo que voy a tener que dar a luz aquí!

\- Estas segura?

\- Síii

\- De acuerdo.

Sam cojió por un lado y la sentó contra la pared de las escaleras de incendio. Todo esto nada mas es el comienzo.


	3. Un parto de locos (parte 2)

Jules se sentó en las escaleras mientras Sam la ayudaba a desvestirse de medias para abajo. Jules volvió a tener una contracción y Sam dijo de tener que ir mejor a un hospital, pero ella no quiso.

\- Jules, es mejor que vayas a un hospital, no puedes parir así y aquí.

\- Por favor Sam, nada más tengo que aguantar un par de horas mas hasta que sea mañana.

\- Jules, piénsalo de otra manera. Tu madre estaría feliz de tener dos nietos el día de su muerte, es como decir el doble de especial...

\- Ahh! Dios! Duele mucho!

\- Vale, Tranquila Jules, agárrame la mano bien fuerte, si? Acuérdate de los ejercicios de respiración.

\- Vale, Uff... Ufff.. Uff... Ahhhh!

\- Empuja, Jules, Empuja!

Las contracciones ya eran seguidas, y no paraban, y Sam estaba cada vez mas nervioso

\- Respira, respira... Suelta el aire... y ahora empuja!

\- Ahhh!

Jules tenia en su mano la mano de Sam apretándola lo mas que pudiera, pero no podía mas y se estaba descontrolando

\- Vamos Jules tu puedes

\- Ahhh! no puedo, no puedo!...

\- Eh, Jules, Mírame! Tendremos nuestros hijos, si? ya falta poco para el primero, venga Jules.

\- Ahhhh!- Sam ya veia la cabeza del primer bebe.

\- Venga Jules, dame otro empujón mas y tenemos al primero!

\- Ahhhh!- El bebe salio y Sam cojio unas mantas para embolicar al bebe.

\- Jules, tenemos niño!

\- Niño? en serio?

\- Siii- Jules comenzo a llorar de alegria, pero sabia que aun faltaba uno, y decidió ser fuerte.

\- Sam, prepara el coche, vamos al hospital.

\- Que? Así no puedes ir!

\- Si puedo, se me han calmado las contracciones, vayamos antes de que vuelvan.

Sam la vistió nuevamente, dándole el bebe a Sam para que lo llevase. Jules se metió en el coche cuando llegaron las siguientes contracciones.

\- Sam! han vuelto!

\- Esta bien, tranquila, tu respira, si?

\- Mmm de acuerdo!

De repente, Jules volvió a sentir como otra agua rota. Sam se volvió a asustar y decidió ir lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

\- Vamos Jules, ya falta poco!

\- Duele mucho!

\- Lo sé, venga!

Sam aparco su coche deportivo en la puerta del hospital, sacando a Jules y a su primer hijo del coche. Sam acompaño a Jules hasta el mostrador.

\- Hola, Soy Sam Braddock y esta es mi mujer Jules. Se ha puesto de parto hace como dos horas y media. Esta embarazada de gemelos y ya ha dado a luz a uno de ellos. Necesita una habitación ya!

La enfermera asintió y Jules fue directamente a la sala de partos. Mientras que Sam estaba en la consulta con su primer hijo, Jules esperaba a Sam.

\- Mi marido?

\- Vendrá en un momento- aclaró la infermera

\- Ya estoy aquí- Dijo Sam entrando por la puerta desesperado.

Sam entregó al pequeño a los brazos de la infermera, y después se acercó a Jules.

\- Como vas Jules?

\- Mal!, no me pueden poner nada, es muy tarde!

\- Tranquila, pues haremos como en las escaleras de incendio, si?

\- La situación se complica, doctor!- Dijo una infermera

\- Tenemos que seguir- Respondió el Doctor- Bien, Jules, necesito que empujes lo mas fuerte en tu vida, si?

\- De acuerdo... Ahhhhh!

\- Bien Jules, Bien!

\- Ahhhhh! no puedo, no puedo!

\- Si, Si que puedes, vale?! s a los ojos Jules, bien, así me gusta. Apoyate, apretame la mano si quieres, haz lo que quieras, vale?

\- Sam?

\- Si?

\- Te quiero a ti! dame tu mano!

Sam le dio su mano y la apretó con fuerza. A Sam no le importaba así que le aplasto la mano a mas no poder. Pero decidió rodearle su brazo por detrás para que no impactara con la camilla al echarse para atrás, sirvió como un apoyamiento.

\- Vamos Jules, respira, a poco a poco... eso es... y ahora empuja, empuja, empuja!

\- Ahhhhhhh!, uf.. uff. uff... Ahhhhhhhh!

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí, si?

\- Ahhhh! Sam! te... quiero!

\- Y yo también, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, venga que ya lo tienes!

\- Ahhhhh!- Sam beso la mejilla de Jules y le iba susurrando al oído todo lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Bien Jules, falta poco- Dijo el Doctor- Ya veo la cabeza, dame un fuerte empujón.

\- Ahhhhhh!- grito Jules

\- Bien, Bien...

\- perdón Doctor- Dijo Sam- Cree que podría ver como sale la cabeza?- pregunto

\- Claro que sí, venga- respondio el doctor

Sam dejo a Jules un momento y fue allí donde iba a salir su segundo bebe- No veo nada- Aclaro Sam- Esta segura que ve algo?- pregunto Sam. - Sí, ve allí?, pues eso es la cabeza! - Dijo el Doctor- Pero esta complicado- Dijo el doctor- Porque?- Pregunto Sam- El corazón de la madre va muy rápido pero el del bebe va muy lento.

Sam no sabia que decir, su segundo bebe viviría? no lo sabe, así que fue hasta Jules, le tomo la mano, le rodeo el brazo, y le dijo que empujara con todas sus fuerzas

\- Ahhhh!

\- Jules, empuja, empuja!

\- Ahhhhhh!

\- Venga, falta ya muy poco!- dijo la infermera

\- Venga Jules, venga, vas por los hombros!- Dijo Sam

\- Ahhhhh!

\- Hombros fuera! estas cerca Jules!- Dijo la otra infermera- otro empujón mas y ya esta!

\- Con todas tus fuerzas Jules!

Jules se incorporó y solto su ultimo grito mas fuerte- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Al dar a luz al segundo bebe, Jules se dejo caer en el brazo de Sam haciendo que el la sujetara con fuerza. De repente se oye los gritos del bebe y Sam comienza a abrazar a Jules.

\- Jules, somos padres, padres!

\- Sii! estoy cansada!

\- no te preocupes...

\- Bueno, su primer bebe es un niño y esta sanisimo, mientras el segundo... es una niña! y también esta sana!- dijo el doctor

\- Oh dios mio!- Dijo Jules, Sam la miro y después ella lo miro, habían creado una familia juntos!

El doctor entrego a los bebes a los padres, el niño a Sam y la niña a Jules.

\- Ya tienen nombres?- Dijo la infermera

\- Sí, el niño se llamará Liam Paul Braddock Callaghan - Dijo Sam - y la niña Miriam Lucy Braddock Callaghan.

Jules se quedó sin habla, le había puesto el nombre de la niña igual que el de su madre, y había nacido el día de la muerte de su madre.

\- Sam no tienes por que hacer esto

\- Quiero hacerlo.

Jules se durmió durante un rato, y Sam fue a hacer las pruebas medicas de Miriam. Cuando volvió, Jules estaba dormida con Liam al lado. Sam puso a Miriam al lado de Liam. No se lo podía creer, era padre! y lo mejor era que los había tenido con Jules. Ella despertó al cabo de un rato medio dormida y un poco dolorida por el parto. Sam estaba a su lado con los niños y se fijo que estaba despierta.

\- Ehh! hola cariño, como estas?

\- Bien, aunque dolorida

\- quieres que llame a una enfermera?

-No cal, gracias

\- Sam cojio a sus hijos y los llevo hacia ella. Ella cojio los dos y empezó a darle pecho. Sam estaba callado mirando como mamaban sus hijos de su madre. Jules se apoyo en el pecho de Sam y se quedo nuevamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente, Jules recibe el alta, junto con sus hijos. Sam la ayuda a vestirse y a vestir a sus hijos.

\- Madre mia, que semana, no?

\- Si...- Contesta Jules

\- Ocurre algo?

\- Mmm.. no, solo pienso

\- Jules...

\- Esta bien, los dos han nacido el día de la muerte de mi madre!- Jules comenzó a llorar.

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

\- No Sam, todo no. Ahora cada vez que cumplan años, me acordare de una fecha en concreto!

Sam la abrazó sin saber que hacer preocupado. El llevaba a Miriam y ella a Liam en brazos. Al salir del hospital, se metieron en el coche con Jules detrás. Cuando llegaron a casa, todo estaba en su sitio lista para tomar una nueva habitación.

\- Bueno, ya estamos en casa, que les damos la cena?- Dijo Sam

\- Si,cyo se la doy a Miriam y tu a Liam, vale?

\- De acuerdo

Jules y Sam se pusieron a darles la leche en biberon. Sam hacia gracias para que se la tomara igual que Jules.

\- Jules, tienen que dormir y nosotros también, vamonos a la cama, si?

\- Si

En ese momento dejaron a sus hijos en las cunas, y se quedaron mirándolos. Sam abrazo a Jules por detrás observando las cunas detrás de ella.

\- Hay Sam, que haremos ahora?, han cambiado nuestras vidas...

\- Seguir adelante.

Sam la beso apasionadamente en los labios se fueron directamente a la habitación suya. Allí se durmieron Jules apoyada en el pecho de Sam como si fuera un cojín con su pecho desnudo y ella en ropa interior


End file.
